Life Of Dance (LOD)
by sparkleface
Summary: L.O.D is a more dramatic version of The Next ere will be a few appearances by the characters in The Next Step.I felt the characters should be more heart felt and that is what I have done here


The owner of Life Of Dance walked into the studio looking at the trophies in the case, a smile develops on her face

**Demitra:Hi i'm Demitra owner of Life Of Dance or L.O.D. I've have been dancing for over 20 years**

A woman in a short pencil skirt strolls in and gives Demitra a smile."_We're going to win internationals, I can feel it." she said_

**Caroline:I'm Caroline and I am the Head Choreographer basically I make sure all the routines are polished and perfect**

**Demitra:My mother owned this studio and all she wanted to do is see talented kids dancing**

As the clock struck ten o'clock the previous A troup dancers ran in with no restraint

**Valentina:Hi i'm Valentina the dance captain of L.O.D I have been dancing since I was five.**

A redhead girl does five cartwheels twowards the head choreographer and greeted her"_Hey Caroline"she said"hey Lynn"Caroline said._

**Lynn:I have been dancing since I was seven my best friend Valentina really welcomed me into the troop.She taught me all the routines and we just became best friends.**

The entire group of dancers where excited waiting for practice to start.

_"Ok dancers are you ready for nationals 2013,"_Demitra shouted eargerly.

_"Yeah_,"the entire troop shouted even more eagerly

_"Ok Valentina,Lynn,Lucas,Ben,Jaime on the floor," _Demitra shouted

The four dancers ran excitedly onto the dance floor.On the last chetè Lynn landed badly on her foot

_"Thanks guys ok next guys we have Eden,Josh,Lucy,Christy,Brandy,"_ Demitra shouted

All of them completing their dances Caroline leaned over to speak to Demitra.

_"Thanks guys me and Caroline are going to decide where you guys are being positioned in the lines,well be right back,_" Demitra said

**Valentina:I am so nervous but I know i'm front row material.**

_"You need a little help getting your nerves down_," Ben said to Lynn.

_"Well mabye,"Lynn said leaning in for a kiss._The couple begins to kiss disturbed by Lucas,Ben's best friend.

Gazing from across the studio Valentina gets disturbed by Christy

_"Why are you staring at Lynn and Ben,"_ Christy said confused by her expression

_"Oh I was just l...,_" Valentina said.Disturbed by Christy

_"Oh I get it ,you like Ben,_" Christy figured out.

Not listening to any of Christy walked away to Ben whispering the tale to him.

**Valentina:I dont know what Christy is saying to Ben but I think its not good**

Walking towards Valentina,Ben grabbed Valentina's hands

_"Oh, Valentina I didn't know you liked me in that way,"_ he said

_"Oh she was lying i don't like._..," Valentina said disturbed by Demitra.

_"Ok guys we have got the line positions right here in my hand,_" Demitra said excitedly.

The entire team started to scream and shout even more excitedly

_"Ok in the back row we have Jaime,Josh,Brandy,Lucy,Eden,in the middle row we have Christy,Lucas,Ben and in the front row we have Lynn and Valentina,_" Demitra said.

All the dancers excited to begin practice all stood in their positions

**Brandy:Im not so happy about my position but now I know I still need to go up from here**

The dancers preformed their routine and on one of the big lifts Valentina and Ben give each other a romantic look.

**Valentina:I don't know why Ben is staring at me but I kind of like it.**

On the last jump Valentina noticed how Lynn hesitated to land

Afterwards Valentina comfronted Lynn and said

_"Hey Lynn uhm is there somthing wrong with your foot."_

_"Uh no I just rubbed on some heat cremè,_" Lynn said making sure Valentina believed her.

**Lynn:I don't know if Val believed me but if she did that would be awesome**

Grabbing her boyfriend Lynn said, _"Hey__ Ben I need some help on the combo,could you help me?_

Looking confused Ben took his girlfriend to the music room

**Valentina:That was the weirdest conversation I have ever had with Lynn.Something is wrong**

Valentina walked towards the other girls to mingle

**The juice bar(juice it)**

"_Hey_," Valentina said to Ben awkwardly.

"_Hi,"_ Ben replied to her

The awkwardness between the two lasted for about two minutes until

Valentina said,"remember when...we dated."

"If thats how you break the ice you need some serious lessons,"Ben said.

The two stare at each other and have a bit of a momment

A man with a long beard pushes Valentina into Bens arms which leads them to stare into each others eyes.

**Ben:I have never had a momment like this with Lynn, I am so confused**

The two begin to passionatly kiss and in the backround Lucas(Ben's best friend) sees them

**Valentina:I dont know whats going to happen but I think im in big trouble.**

_"So uhm im going to go now_," Valentina said to Ben.

**Lynn's doctor's office**

"_So doc uhm am i able to dance on it,"_ Lynn said nervously.

"_I'll tell you if anything is wrong if there is,_" the doctor said with a bit of attitude.

The only thing Lynn could hear was the ticking of the clock in the office.

_"Ok Miss.Galager youv'e got a slight tear in your ankle legements,"_ the doctor said.

_"What,"_ Lynn screamed so loud that the elderly woman outside could here her.

"You don't understand doctor I am going to nationals this year and I have a boyfriend and I could be voted Miss National soloist and..."

Disturbing her the doctor said,"I'm sorry Miss Galager and I understand but if you keep dancing on this foot you won't be able to dance again."

**Lynn:I don't know what i'm going to do.Dance means everything to me**

**Bus park bench**

Lynn pulled her phone out of her pocket and left a message saying"_Hey Ben I really just wanted to speak to you uhm could you please just call me back."_

**Lynn:Im really just torn up about this should i leave A troop? Should I keep dancing I? I,I dont know**.

**In the L.O.D studio**

"_So uhm dude why were you kissing your ex_," Lucas said casually.

"_It was just a fling jus__t like our relationship,_" Ben said hoping Lucas would drop it

**Ben:I don't know whats gonna happen but Lynn will not be happy.**

**Hey guys thank you for watching my very first fanfic.Just so you know the parts in bold are the inner thoughts of my characters.So thanks again and i'll be writing to you on second episode**

**BYE!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
